Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns/TV episode
Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns is the tenth episode of Season 2 of the Goosebumps TV series. The episode was based on the ''Goosebumps'' book of the same title. The episodes aired on Fox Network on October 26, 1996. It was directed by William Fruet. Cast * Erica Luttrell as Drew Brockman * Aidan Desalaiz as Walker * Gino Giacomini as Lee * Maria Paikin as Tabitha * Philip Eddolls as Shane * Andrea O'Roarke as Shana * Michelyn Emelle as Drew's Mother * Johnie Chase as Drew's Father Differences from the Book *In the book, the pumpkin-headed creatures make the kids eat the candy in their bags to make room for more candy. In the television episode, the pumpkin-headed creatures merely dump the candy out on the street. * Walker does not know that Shane and Shana are aliens, and has never met them before prior to the beginning of the episode. * In the book, it is mentioned that Lee is African-American, and while Drew's race is not specified it is implied to be Caucasian. In the television episode, their races are switched; Drew is African-American while Lee is Caucasian. * Only one Halloween party was mentioned to have occurred in the past, hosted by Drew, and is only mentioned through dialogue. * Todd and Joe, the two high-school boys that Tabitha and Lee have pose as intruders to "break in" to the Halloween party do not appear in the episode; instead, it is mentioned that Tabitha and Lee performed the fake break-in themselves at Drew's party. Additionally instead of Todd and Joe dressed in monster costumes and attacking Drew and Walker on the present Halloween night, Tabitha and Lee dress up as werewolves to attack Drew, Walker, Shane and Shana on the night before Halloween. * In the book, Drew daydreams about her, Walker, Tabitha and Lee trick-or-treating only to be taken in by a strange old couple that collects trick-or-treaters and keeps them forever. In the television episode, this scenario is instead played out as a nightmare Drew has the night before Halloween. * In the book, Tabitha dresses up as a ballerina and Lee as a bumblebee when they go trick-or-treating with Drew and Walker. In the television episode, they both dress up as space warriors. * In the television episode; Shane and Shana's true alien forms are revealed near the end, when they peel off their rubber human masks in a flash of flames to reveal their green Muppet-esque alien heads. This is not mentioned in the book. Trivia Book #16]] *This television episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents Book #16. *This is the first of three television episodes on the Goosebumps DVD of the same name. *Erica Luttrell (Drew) played Kim in Season 1's, Piano Lessons Can Be Murder. *Philip Eddolls (Shane) played Corey Sklar in Season 1's, The Phantom of the Auditorium. * The TV Spot accidentally stated the title as "Night of the Jack-O'-Lanterns" * One of the Trick-Or-Treaters shown walking was a boy who won a walk-on role on the show. * On some airings of this episode, Drew's nightmare about the old couple that collects trick-or-treaters is cut short. Gallery File:Attackofjackolanterns 1.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 2.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 3.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 4.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 5.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 6.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 7.jpg File:Attackofjackolanterns 8.jpg Media attackofthejackolanterns-DVD.png|2009 DVD release. Attackofthejackolanterns-dvd-frontandback.jpg|Front and back of the DVD cover. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet